


Life Is Harder Now

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art Exhibition, Auror Partners, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Draco doesn't usually appreciate abstract art, but what else is there to do but perusing paintings when attending an exhibition opening in an art gallery?This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	Life Is Harder Now

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #336:  
> 1\. Elusory  
> 2\. ~~Eclipse~~  
>  3\. ~~Egoistically~~
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Painting
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“What do you think it’s supposed to represent?”

Draco blinks as Potter’s voice tears his attention back to the present. He’s been asking himself the same question for a while now, unable to come up with a reasonable answer, but he’d be damned if he’d ever tell Potter as much.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Is it?” Harry frowns, taking a sip of champagne as he contemplates the painting hanging before them.

It’s abstract art, and true to its nature anything but obvious; all vivid colours and undefinable shapes. It’s not the kind of painting Draco usually appreciates, but for some reason, this one speaks to him. Not literally, of course, not the way a magical portrait does. Rather, it’s like it hides a secret, a secret it’s trying to share with him. Draco wants to take it home and hang it on his sitting room wall.

Harry shrugs beside him. “Well, if it’s obvious, I can’t see it.”

“Of course, you can’t, Potter,” Draco smirks, glancing at the man beside him.

There had been a time when a jab like that would’ve made Potter bristle. Draco misses it. His life had been so much easier back then, back when he could just ignore the sinking feeling in his heart every time Potter looked at him with disdain; back when he could gather that pain and mould it into sneers, and glares, and insults dripping with contempt.

Life is so much harder now when they’re colleagues, when they’re sharing the same friends; when they work together and socialise in the same circles; when they attend the same exhibition openings at art galleries, sipping champagne, and pretending to be ‘just friends’. When Potter doesn’t bristle at Draco’s jabs — but chuckles. Potter’s chuckle is terribly distracting.

“What’s it called?”

Draco tears his gaze from bright green eyes and scans the pamphlet he’s holding. “ _Elusory Dreams_.”

Potter grins, emptying his glass.

“Well, Malfoy, when you're done chasing those elusory dreams…” He moves to stand behind Draco, close enough for Potter’s hot breath to brush his neck, eliciting goose-bumps where it ghosts over Draco’s skin. “…how about chasing some less elusory pleasure with me in the gents?”

So much harder now.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
